Chelsea Number 9
by gladiolus92
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP! Ketika sang pemain Chelsea dengan nomor punggung 9 jatuh hati pada salah seorang penggemarnya, akankah sang penggemar mau menerima cintanya? \ KAISOO EXO \ GS \ ONESHOT \ LIL BIT FLUFF \ FOOTBALL!AU \ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Gladiolus92 presents...**

**_©Chelsea Number 9_**

**Gender switch | Fluffy | Oneshot | AU | OOC | TYPO(S) | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT!**

**Summary:**

**Do Kyungsoo sudah hampir sembilan tahun menjadi penggemar berat Chelsea FC, dan rasa cintanya pada klub asal London itu semakin bertambah berkat adanya sang pemain tampan pemilik nomor punggung 9**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

_"GOOOOOOOOOOAL! JONGIN OPENS THE SCORING FOR CHELSEA! The hosts manage to win the ball back on the halfway line, before Oscar flicks a pass into the path of the Korean international. He scampers into the penalty area, before slotting a finish through the legs of De Gea and into the back of the net!"_

"_YEAH! GOAL GOAL GOAL!_ Oh, Ya Tuhan! Lihat, lihat! Kim Jongin tampan sekali dan golnya tadi sangat keren!" Seorang gadis berteriak dengan hebohnya sembari melompat-lompat di atas sofa setelah ia melihat sang pemain idola sukses mencetak satu gol untuk tim kesayangannya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan suara sang komentator yang bicara dengan sangat cepat itu.

Mata bulat gadis itu tampak berbinar saat melihat selebrasi sang pencetak gol dengan nomor punggung 9, dan di atas angka 9 itu tertulis nama _'J.I. KIM'_ dengan gagahnya.

Gadis yang memakai _jersey_ biru tua itu sepertinya tak mempedulikan sekitar dan masih asyik melompat-lompat di atas sofa. Pertandingan di TV yang saat ini masih berlangsung adalah sebuah _big match_, dan tentunya ia sangat senang karena tim kesayangannya—Chelsea FC—sementara unggul satu gol atas tim musuh bebuyutan, Manchester United.

Pertandingan baru berlangsung 38 menit, jadi gadis itu pun belum bisa duduk dengan tenang di atas sofanya. Ia bahkan masih berdiri di atas sofa sambil berteriak, "CETAK GOL LAGI, JONGIN _OPPA!_ KITA BUKTIKAN PADA LUHAN BAHWA CHELSEA LEBIH BAIK DARI MANCHESTER UNITED!"

Begitulah isi teriakan gadis cantik berambut hitam sepanjang punggung itu. Luhan adalah teman kuliahnya. Entah sebenarnya masih bisa disebut teman atau tidak karena setiap hari dua gadis cantik itu kerjaannya hanya saling hujat. Maklum, Luhan adalah _fan_ fanatik _The Red Devils_—Manchester United.

_"Ya!_ Do Kyungsoo! Turun dari sofa sekarang, atau aku akan mematikan TV-nya!"

Dan kesenangan gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu terusik ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang bukan berasal dari televisi.

Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ia mendapati kakak laki-lakinya—Do Seungsoo—sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah dengan dua tangannya yang tersilang rapi di depan dada.

Kakaknya itu pasti kesal pada Kyungsoo yang dari tadi teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Ini pukul satu pagi, _for God's sake!_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghadiahkan satu paket _V-sign_ yang cantik pada kakaknya itu, kemudian segera turun dari sofa dan duduk manis di atas sofa berwarna _cream_ itu. "_Mian, oppa_. Aku sangat senang karena Jongin _oppa_ baru saja mencetak gol."

Seungsoo memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menimpali perkataan adik tunggalnya, "Berhentilah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _oppa._ Umur kalian sama! Jangan sok muda!"

Kyungsoo mencibir Seungsoo gara-gara perkataan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Memang benar Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu seumuran. Mereka berdua sama-sama berusia 22 tahun. Tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _oppa?_ Toh di Korea memang ada kebiasaan yang seperti itu. _Fans_ memanggil idolanya dengan sebutan _oppa,_ tak peduli idolanya itu lebih tua atau lebih muda.

_"Oppa_ menyebalkan," Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seungsoo dan kembali fokus ke televisi yang masih setia menampilkan pertandingan sepak bola di depannya.

Sebentar lagi _half time_, dan Kyungsoo akan langsung ke kamar mandi saat waktu jeda itu. Dari tadi ia ingin buang air kecil, tapi ia menundanya karena tak ingin melewatkan setiap _moment_-nya untuk bisa melihat aksi seorang Kim Jongin.

Seungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat adiknya itu merengut kesal. Ia akhirnya melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelah adik kesayangannya itu. Mata Seungsoo ikut terfokus pada layar datar di depannya, tapi bibirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk bicara pada sang adik, "Kim Jongin itu lumayan juga. Belum ada satu musim ia berada di Chelsea, tapi ia sudah menjadi _top scorer_ sementara di Premier League."

Kyungsoo mendadak tersenyum cerah mendengar kalimat pujian Seungsoo yang ditujukan untuk sang _striker_ yang ia idolakan. "Tentu saja Jongin _oppa_ itu hebat! Paman Mourinho tak akan merekrutnya untuk menjadi pemain Chelsea jika ia hanyalah pemain depan yang _mandul."_

Seungsoo terkekeh saat mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Pemilihan kata yang dilakukan oleh adiknya itu benar-benar konyol. Dan apa pula kata Kyungsoo tadi itu? Seenaknya saja ia memanggil Jose Mourinho—pelatih Chelsea—dengan sebutan paman. Sejak kapan keluarga Do memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan sang pelatih asal Portugal?

"Minggu depan kau jadi menonton pertandingan Chelsea vs FC Seoul?" kembali Seungsoo membuka suara.

Dengan mantap Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, "Tentu saja, _oppa._ Aku bahkan sudah membeli tiket pertandingan itu. Ini kesempatan emas karena Chelsea melakukan pertandingan ujicoba di Seoul, dan aku akan bisa bertemu dengan Jongin _oppa."_

Seungsoo sedikit bergidik saat melihat ekspresi sang adik. Saat ini bungsu keluarga Do itu sedang menautkan dua tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan bibir, kemudian memasang wajah penuh harap yang sangat menggelikan.

Sebenarnya Seungsoo bisa memaklumi hasrat Kyungsoo untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Chelsea FC secara _live_ di stadion. Sudah hampir sembilan tahun adiknya itu menjadi penggemar berat Chelsea FC, namun belum pernah gadis itu menyaksikan pertandingan tim idolanya secara langsung di stadion.

Padahal kecintaan gadis itu terhadap Chelsea FC sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Gadis itu tergabung dalam _fanclub_ resmi Chelsea FC yang untuk _membership_-nya pun harus mengeluarkan biaya.

Kyungsoo juga memiliki banyak koleksi _official merchandise_ Chelsea FC yang harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah. _Jersey_ yang saat ini ia pakai merupakan salah satu contohnya. _Jersey_ asli merk Adidas itu tentu tidak bisa dikatakan murah harganya.

Kecintaan Kyungsoo terhadap Chelsea FC bertambah ketika seorang pemain asli Korea Selatan direkrut oleh Chelsea tahun lalu. Pemain itu bernama Kim Jongin. Seorang pemuda asal Korea berusia 22 tahun yang menempati posisi sebagai _striker_ atau penyerang.

Dulu Jongin merupakan pemain asal Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors—sebuah klub sepak bola di Korea yang menjadi juara K-League tahun 2014. Pencari bakat Chelsea rupanya selama ini sudah memantau _skill_ pemain muda itu, dan tahun lalu Chelsea resmi meminang sang _striker_ muda.

Jongin mendapat nomor punggung 9 di Chelsea. Nomor punggung 9 itu dulunya adalah milik Fernando Torres, _striker_ asal Spanyol yang merupakan pemain idola Jongin.

Selama bermain di Chelsea, Jongin tak henti-hentinya mendapat pujian karena memang pemuda itu selalu tampil prima di setiap pertandingan. Bahkan banyak pengamat sepak bola yang menganggap Jongin sebagai _2nd Park Jisung_ karena memang Park Jisung lah pemain asal Korea yang paling sukses di Liga Inggris sebelum Jongin.

Seungsoo selalu menganggap bahwa Kyungsoo hanya sekedar kagum saja pada Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa memang banyak gadis yang mengagumi pria itu. Jongin itu tampan, seksi, menawan, dan sederetan deskripsi baik lainnya yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu. Tapi kadang ia merasa bahwa kekaguman adiknya pada sang pemain bintang sedikit berlebihan.

Bagaimana tidak berlebihan jika adiknya itu memiliki prinsip bahwa ia tak akan menikah jika tidak dengan Jongin? Itu sangat berlebihan. Bagaimana bisa seorang _fan_ memiliki impian yang _bagai pungguk merindukan bulan_ seperti itu?

Seungsoo selama ini selalu berusaha menyadarkan adiknya itu, tapi seluruh usahanya hanya sia-sia saja. Bahkan setiap harinya Kyungsoo semakin _cinta_ pada sang pemain yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan.

_"Yeay!_ Akhirnya _half time_! Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu, _oppa._ Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Dan Seungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat adiknya berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan _hasrat buang air kecil_ yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang untuk menuju ke ruang kelas yang akan ditempatinya pagi ini.

Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa jurusan Bahasa dan Sastra Korea di sebuah universitas yang berada di Seoul. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa terdampar di jurusan itu. Dulu Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memiliki jurusan impian. Jika ada jurusan _Supporter Sepak Bola_, mungkin ia akan memilih jurusan itu saja.

Pagi ini gadis itu dengan bangganya memakai jaket Chelsea merk Adidas yang baru ia beli satu bulan silam. Harga jaket itu cukup mahal sehingga ia perlu menabung selama beberapa bulan agar dapat membelinya. Keluarganya berasal dari kelas menengah, jadi ia tak bisa seenaknya meminta uang pada orang tuanya.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang tadinya santai kini berubah menjadi cepat ketika ia mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo pun terkembang semakin lebar seiring kakinya yang semakin bergerak mendekati Luhan.

_"Hi,_ Lu!" dengan riangnya Kyungsoo menyapa Luhan, namun Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya sebagai tanggapan. "Dimana jaket Manchester United yang selama ini kau banggakan? Apa sudah kau buang karena semalam tim kesayanganmu itu kalah?"

Sepertinya akan terjadi perang pagi ini. Itu terlihat jelas karena Kyungsoo mulai memancing emosi Luhan. Memang benar. Tadi malam Chelsea berhasil mengalahkan tim Setan Merah dengan skor tipis 1-0.

Luhan tampak kesal mendengar hinaan Kyungsoo sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menimpali hinaan itu, "Aku tidak mungkin membuang jaket itu karena aku adalah seorang penggemar setia!"

"Benarkah?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggoda Luhan dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya. "Lalu kenapa kau hari ini tidak memakai jaket kebanggaanmu itu? Kau malu karena semalam mereka kalah?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Kalau memang bukan begitu, lalu kenapa hari ini kau tidak memakai jaket yang setiap hari kau pakai itu?"

"A-aku...aku hanya..."

"_Stop it_, Lu! Kau tidak perlu mencari alasan, dan kau hanya perlu mengaku. Kau malu, 'kan? Chelsea lebih hebat dari Manchester United, 'kan?"

Luhan menggerutu sebal. Gadis asal China berambut _brunette_ itu bahkan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai karena terlalu kesal. Senang sekali Kyungsoo menggodanya padahal tadi malam Chelsea hanya menang dengan skor tipis.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo masih terus mengoceh tak jelas yang intinya adalah kalimat-kalimat hinaan untuk Luhan dan Manchester United. Bibir tebal gadis bermarga Do itu sepertinya tak lelah meskipun dari tadi bergerak-gerak tanpa henti.

"TAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BICARA, DO KYUNGSOO?!" Luhan yang sudah merasa kesal pun akhirnya membentak Kyungsoo. Yang dibentak pun seketika mengatupkan bibirnya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya polos. Luhan menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian kembali bicara dengan lebih sabar, "Kalau kau terus menghinaku, aku tak akan menemanimu menonton pertandingan Chelsea vs FC Seoul minggu depan."

Ancaman Luhan itu rupanya sukses membuat mata Kyungsoo terbelalak karena kaget. "Kau tidak bisa mengancamku seperti itu, Luhanie~"

Dan inilah yang dibenci Luhan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan memanggilnya dengan nama 'Luhanie' setiap kali gadis itu merajuk. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Tapi kalian jangan salah. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sebenarnya tidak bermusuhan. Dua gadis cantik itu bahkan sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih bersekolah di _high school_. Hanya saja, mereka memang sering adu mulut jika sudah membahas perihal sepak bola.

Luhan adalah penggemar berat Manchester United, sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah penggemar berat Chelsea. Tentu saja sepasang sahabat itu sering terlibat _fanwar_ karena kebanyakan _fans The Red Devils_ dan _The Blues_ memang tidak akur.

Namun Kyungsoo dan Luhan sebenarnya akur-akur saja. Mereka tidak mungkin bersahabat dekat jika hubungan mereka tidak baik. Luhan bahkan bersedia menemani Kyungsoo untuk menonton pertandingan persahabatan antara Chelsea vs FC Seoul minggu depan—walaupun Kyungsoo yang harus membelikan tiket untuknya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Do Kyungsoo. Seharusnya kau ikut berduka karena timku kalah. Bukannya malah menghinaku seperti tadi."

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Untuk apa ia ikut berduka jika hatinya saja merasa sangat bahagia pagi ini?

Tapi Kyungsoo tak menyuarakan isi hatinya itu, dan ia segera membalas perkataan Luhan dengan sok manis, "Baiklah, Luhanie. Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi. Tapi, kau tetap akan menemaniku minggu depan, 'kan? Aku tidak mau pergi sendirian!"

Kini Luhan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya ia bisa mengancam Kyungsoo dan menghentikan hinaan sahabatnya itu. "Kau disana akan bertemu dengan Jongin _oppa_-mu, 'kan? Jongin _oppa_-mu itu akan mencetak gol, melakukan selebrasi di pinggir lapangan, lalu melempar sebuah _wink_ seksi ke arahmu. Bukankah seperti itu, Do Kyungsoo?"

Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi putih Kyungsoo. Hal yang dikatakan oleh Luhan tadi adalah hasil imajinasinya yang kemarin ia ceritakan secara _nonstop_ pada Luhan. Mungkin imajinasinya itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi tidak ada aturan yang melarang seorang _fan_ berimajinasi, 'kan?

"Jangan menggodaku, Luhanie~" kembali Kyungsoo merajuk. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap menemaniku menonton minggu depan. TITIK!"

Dan Luhan tahu bahwa ia memang tak pernah bisa menang dari Kyungsoo...

* * *

Pertandingan Chelsea vs FC Seoul diselenggarakan di Seoul Olympic Stadium. Stadion itu adalah stadion terbesar di Korea Selatan dengan kapasitas yang hampir menyentuh angka 70.000.

Meskipun hanya pertandingan persahabatan atau uji coba, namun pertandingan Chelsea vs FC Seoul banyak menyita atensi para penggemar Sepak Bola di Korea.

Hal itu tak mengherankan karena klub yang akan bertanding dengan klub lokal Korea itu bukanlah klub sembarangan. Chelsea FC tentu sudah dikenal luas sebagai salah satu klub besar di dunia dengan segudang prestasi membanggakan. Prestasi paling membanggakan bagi klub asal London Barat itu tentunya adalah keberhasilan mereka mengangkat _trophy_ Liga Champions di tahun 2012.

Prestasi lain mereka di kancah lokal juga tak perlu diragukan lagi. Mereka sudah pernah meraih gelar Premier League, FA Cup, League Cup, Community Shield, dan juga beberapa gelar lainnya yang mereka peroleh di tanah Britania.

Prestasi-prestasi mentereng itulah yang membuat banyak pecinta bola di Korea berbondong-bondong datang ke Seoul Olympic Stadium untuk menyaksikan pertandingan yang diselenggarakan hari ini.

Secara umum, stadion besar itu kini didominasi oleh warna merah. Hal itu disebabkan oleh banyaknya _fans_ FC Seoul yang berada disana untuk memberi dukungan untuk klub kesayangan mereka.

FC Seoul memiliki _jersey_ kebanggaan dengan warna merah-hitam, namun jika dilihat secara sekilas, hanya warna merahnya saja yang mendominasi.

Diantara banyaknya warna merah itu rupanya masih ada warna biru tua yang terselip sebagai kaum minoritas. Chelsea tentu saja juga memiliki penggemar fanatik di Negeri Ginseng, dan para penggemar itu juga datang ke stadion meskipun jumlahnya tidak sebanyak pendukung klub tuan rumah.

Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu pendukung Chelsea yang datang ke stadion. Dengan _pede_-nya gadis bermata bulat itu memakai _jersey_ Chelsea yang berwarna biru tua.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah jika Kyungsoo memakai kaos warna biru tua itu. Iya, tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo duduk bersama dengan para pendukung Chelsea yang lain, yang sekarang berkumpul di salah satu sisi tribun. Tapi masalahnya adalah, Kyungsoo tidak duduk bersama para pendukung Chelsea yang lain. Kyungsoo justru menempati sebuah kursi diantara para pendukung tim tuan rumah.

Salahkan saja Kyungsoo yang ngotot untuk membeli tiket VIP padahal pendukung Chelsea yang lain hanya memilih tiket tribun biasa. Gadis itu memilih untuk membeli tiket yang lebih mahal karena ia tahu bahwa nanti ia akan mendapatkan tempat duduk yang dekat dengan lapangan, dan ia pasti bisa melihat para pemain Chelsea dengan lebih jelas.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak peduli jika sekarang para pendukung FC Seoul sedang menatapnya tajam seolah siap menguliti gadis itu hidup-hidup. Apalagi tempat itu didominasi oleh kaum adam. Pecinta sepak bola memang kebanyakan berjenis kelamin laki-laki, bukan?

"Kau gila, Soo..." Luhan—yang duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo—berbisik diantara suasana riuh stadion. Bisikan Luhan itu rupanya masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu menoleh pada Luhan. "Kenapa kau harus memilih duduk di _kandang macan_ seperti ini? Mereka sepertinya akan memakanmu hidup-hidup," kembali Luhan bersuara seraya matanya mengamati sekitar, dimana para pendukung tim tuan rumah masih saja menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau salah, Lu," Kyungsoo menimpali ucapan Luhan dengan santai. "Mereka bukan hanya ingin memakanku hidup-hidup, tapi mereka juga ingin memakanmu. Kau sadar tidak saat ini kau sedang memakai kostum apa?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo untuk mengamati kostum yang ia pakai hari ini.

Gadis cantik bermata bening itu hari ini memakai _jersey_ Manchester United yang berwarna merah. Ia berpikir bahwa tidak masalah mengenakan kostum itu karena warnanya merah dan itu tak akan terlalu terlihat berbeda saat di stadion.

"Warna _jersey_-ku juga merah, hampir sama seperti warna _jersey_ FC Seoul. Aku masih lebih _waras_ dibandingkan dirimu."

Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan kejam Luhan karena saat ini matanya mendapati para pemain Chelsea mulai berbaris memasuki lapangan. Dengan segera Kyungsoo berteriak keras sambil berdiri dan melompat-lompat, "ASTAGA! JONGIN! FABREGAS! HAZARD! OSCAR! TERRY! CECH!..."

Dan Kyungsoo memanggil satu persatu nama pemain Chelsea seolah para pemain itu bisa mendengar suaranya. Luhan yang melihat tingkah gila sahabatnya hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangan karena malu. Bagaimana ia tidak malu? Saat ini para fans FC Seoul sedang memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh.

Apalagi Kyungsoo setelahnya meneriakkan kalimat yang lebih gila lagi... "JONGIN _OPPA!_ MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

Teriakan macam apa itu? Bukankah teriakan semacam itu biasanya dilakukan para _fangirl_ saat menonton konser?

Kyungsoo benar-benar memalukan, dan rasanya Luhan ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

* * *

_"GOOOOOOOOOOOAL! CHELSEA HAVE NICKED IT AT THE DEATH! Lee Woong-hee sends a terrible clearance upfield, which is picked up by Chelsea, before Oscar and Hazard combine well down the left-hand side. The latter sets a great pass back to the edge of the box and Jongin is there to send a low finish into the back of the net! The FC Seoul goalkeeper is most certainly at fault."_

Kyungsoo melompat-lompat kegirangan saat Jongin berhasil mencatatkan namanya di papan skor. Ya, sang pemain idola baru saja berhasil membobol gawang tim lawan di menit ke 26.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo senang bukan main. Ia bahkan berteriak-teriak heboh tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mematikan yang diberikan oleh pendukung tim tuan rumah. Persetan dengan tatapan-tatapan itu!

Kyungsoo pun merasa semakin senang ketika ia menyadari bahwa saat ini Kim Jongin berlari ke arah tribun VIP untuk melakukan selebrasi. Jongin itu gila atau apa? Kenapa ia nekat melakukan selebrasi di depan tribun yang ditempati oleh mayoritas pendukung tim lawan? Itu bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan provokasi!

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing. Dengan mata berbinar, ia terus menatap Jongin yang sedang melakukan selebrasi. Pemain Chelsea bernomor punggung 9 itu saat ini sedang melakukan _random dance_ di pinggir lapangan, dan bagi Kyungsoo itu sangat mengagumkan. Kenapa Jongin tidak menjadi seorang _dancer_ saja?

Di tengah keasyikan Kyungsoo untuk memandangi Jongin itulah ia tiba-tiba berjengit kaget seolah ia baru saja tersengat oleh aliran listrik. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa kaget jika baru saja Jongin melempar sebuah _wink_ seksi ke arahnya? Sekali lagi. JONGIN MELEMPAR SEBUAH _WINK_ SEKSI KE ARAHNYA!

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin pingsan sampai-sampai ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi. Berulang kali bibir tebal gadis itu melafalkan kata _'Oh my God'_ seolah tiga kata itu adalah mantra.

Luhan yang melihat gelagat aneh Kyungsoo itupun akhirnya menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo segera menampilkan ekspresi wajah paling dramatis yang ia miliki sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan sedikit memekik, "JONGIN MENGEDIPKAN SEBELAH MATANYA PADAKU, LU!"

Luhan untuk beberapa saat mengerjapkan matanya bingung, tapi selanjutnya gadis cantik itu tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

Cukup lama Luhan tertawa, sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil mengontrol dirinya dan membalas perkataan Kyungsoo, "Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, Soo. Tadi ia memang mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah sini, tapi itu pasti bukan khusus untukmu. Itu untuk semua _fans_ yang ada disini. Kau terlalu percaya diri!"

Kini Kyungsoo mendengus dan memukul lengan Luhan keras-keras. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak terlalu percaya diri. Saat ini ia dan Luhan duduk di kursi terdepan, di kursi yang paling dekat dengan lapangan. Ia yakin tadi Jongin benar-benar melayangkan sebuah _wink_ padanya.

_OMG!_ Kenapa imajinasi Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kenyataan? Jongin mencetak gol, melakukan selebrasi di pinggir lapangan, lalu memberinya sebuah _wink_ seksi. Kyungsoo itu sakti atau bagaimana?

* * *

Tak terasa sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak peristiwa bersejarah di Seoul Olympic Stadium terjadi. Ya, peristiwa itu masuk dalam catatan sejarah seorang Do Kyungsoo karena baginya, peristiwa itu benar-benar berharga dan tak akan ia lupakan selamanya.

Kyungsoo bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat itu. Jongin saat itu tidak hanya sekedar mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tapi ia juga memberikan sebuah senyuman manis ke arahnya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak meleleh jika sudah seperti itu?

Kyungsoo bahkan saat ini masih senyum-senyum sendiri padahal ia sedang berada di sebuah swalayan. Gadis itu sedang berbelanja _snack_ karena ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa _snack._ Untungnya ia termasuk gadis yang tidak akan gemuk meskipun ia doyan makan.

Gadis berkulit putih itu sekarang sedang berjalan menyusuri rak makanan ringan yang letaknya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Setiap hari ia datang ke swalayan itu karena letak swalayan itu tidak jauh dari kampusnya.

Senyum Kyungsoo merekah begitu matanya menemukan _snack_ kentang goreng kesukaannya terpajang dengan indah di salah satu sisi rak. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _snack_ itu, tapi bukannya menyentuh bungkus _snack,_ tangan Kyungsoo malah justru menyentuh sebuah tangan berwarna kecoklatan yang sepersekian detik lalu sudah lebih dulu menyentuh _snack_ incaran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengalami hal seperti ini, dan ujung-ujungnya ia akan selalu berebut _snack_ dengan orang asing. Apalagi _snack_ kentang goreng itu jumlahnya memang tinggal satu.

Apa hari ini Kyungsoo harus _beraksi_ lagi untuk memenangkan makanan kesukaannya itu?

Si gadis Do akhirnya menghela nafas, lalu menarik kembali tangannya, dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah pemilik tangan misterius itu.

Kyungsoo tadinya sudah menyiapkan kata-kata untuk memarahi si pemilik tangan, tapi suaranya tercekat begitu saja saat ia menyadari siapa pria yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa para pemain Chelsea memang masih berada di Korea. Tadi pagi ia membaca berita di internet yang mengatakan bahwa para pemain tim London Biru itu baru akan kembali ke Inggris esok hari.

Tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa dirinya sang rakyat jelata bisa bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jongin yang agung di sebuah swalayan kecil. Diulangi sekali lagi. KYUNGSOO BERTEMU DENGAN KIM JONGIN!

Gadis itu bahkan kini membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, dan mulutnya pun ikut membulat karena kaget. Ia bahkan tak mempercayai penglihatannya, dan ia sampai harus mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa mata besarnya itu masih berfungsi dengan baik.

_Nyata._ Sosok di depannya memang nyata. Sosok di depannya tidak menghilang walaupun Kyungsoo sudah mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Hai, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Jongin memecah keheningan. Terimakasih, Jongin. Kau tidak melupakan Bahasa Korea sehingga Kyungsoo tak perlu susah-susah membuka kamus untuk bisa bicara denganmu.

Meskipun bisa memahami pertanyaan Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu secara verbal. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya secara kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang idola.

Jongin tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _snack_ kentang goreng yang tadi membuat tangan mereka bersentuhan, lalu ia mengambil _snack_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau mau membeli ini, 'kan? Ini untukmu saja," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan bungkusan _snack_ itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo untuk sejenak hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya dengan polos dan tangannya pun tidak bergerak untuk menerima _snack_ yang disodorkan oleh Jongin. Namun pada akhirnya gadis manis itu menemukan suaranya kembali untuk berbicara, "I-itu untukku? K-kau memberikannya untukku?"

Mendengar suara gugup Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkekeh kecil. Lucu sekali gadis di depannya itu. "Ya, aku memberikan ini untukmu. Tapi..." Jongin menjeda ucapannya beberapa saat untuk melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, lalu pemuda itu menyambung perkataannya tadi, "Tapi ada syaratnya. Kau mau memenuhi persyaratanku?"

Ini konyol. Kenapa Jongin justru bermain-main dengan Kyungsoo untuk urusan yang sama sekali tidak penting? Kyungsoo benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Tapi Kyungsoo sendiri masih terlalu kaget pada _takdir_-nya hari ini, dan ia tak sanggup melakukan apapun selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum puas, lalu ia segera meletakkan bungkusan _snack_ kentang goreng itu ke genggaman Kyungsoo. Setelah makanan kentang goreng itu sudah berpindah tangan, Jongin akhirnya kembali bicara, "Karena aku sudah menyerahkan makanan itu padamu, jadi kau juga harus menyerahkan sesuatu padaku," ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bingung, jadi gadis itu memilih untuk diam. Jongin pun bicara lagi untuk memperjelas ucapannya yang sebelumnya, "Kau harus menyerahkan...hatimu padaku, Do Kyungsoo."

Dan Kyungsoo sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada sang Cupid yang telah berbaik hati menembakkan panah asmara ke arahnya dan Jongin.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

Para pemain Chelsea sedang berada di ruang ganti usai mereka bertanding melawan FC Seoul. Pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh Chelsea dengan skor 3-0, dan para pemain tampak senang karena hal itu.

Jongin sedang duduk di bangku panjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Saat ini pemuda itu _shirtless_ karena tadi ia bertukar kaos dengan salah satu pemain FC Seoul, dan kaos merah-hitam yang tadi ia dapatkan tidak ia pakai dan hanya ia sampirkan di bahunya yang lebar.

"_You look so happy_, Jongin," Fabregas—_midfielder_ Chelsea asal Spanyol—mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin dan memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang tampak bahagia.

Fabregas adalah pemain Chelsea yang paling dekat dengan Jongin, jadi wajar kalau mereka berdua terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan.

"_We won today. Of course I'm happy now_," Jongin menimpali perkataan sang pemain bernomor punggung 4 sambil tersenyum. Jongin memang dikenal sebagai pemain yang ramah pada siapa saja, dan ia cukup disukai di kalangan pemain maupun penggemar.

Fabregas tampak mengerutkan kening mendengar penuturan Jongin. "_Are you sure there's nothing else that makes you happy?_"

Jongin lantas menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Meskipun ia dan Fabregas belum lama saling kenal, tapi pria berusia 28 tahun itu sangat memahaminya. "_You know me so well, and I guess I do have to tell you about my feeling right now._"

Fabregas tersenyum tulus dan meminta Jongin untuk bercerita padanya. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Jongin seperti adiknya sendiri, dan ia senang jika Jongin mau terbuka padanya.

"_I actually had made a mistake while I celebrating my goal. I should not celebrate it in front of the supporters of the opposing team, right?_" Fabregas hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, kemudian Jongin lanjut bicara, "_But it turns out I found a good thing because of that. I found...a girl._"

"_A girl?_" Fabregas bertanya untuk meminta konfirmasi.

Jongin mengangguk sebelum lanjut bercerita, "_She sat in the front row. She has beautiful round eyes, her skin is so white like porcelain, and her lips are very unique. And the most important thing is, she wore Chelsea's jersey._"

"_Are you kidding me? She wore our jersey and sitting in the stands of the opposing team?_"

Jongin mengangguk santai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Fabregas. Teman satu timnya itu tampaknya sangat tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar. "_Looks like I'm falling in love at first sight. I wish I knew who she was._"

Fabregas menatap Jongin dengan prihatin. Pemuda asal Korea itu kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena putus asa. "_She wore our jersey, right? So, she must be our fan. I think I can help you to find out who she is,_" Jongin sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Fabregas dengan raut kaget. Fabregas selanjutnya kembali bicara, "_We just need to open our fanclub database, especially Korean fans database. All the fans must upload their photos when registering to become a member, and I'm sure we could know who the girl who stole your heart._"

Dan Jongin tersenyum lebar begitu fabregas selesai memberi penjelasan. Ia...akan menemukan gadis itu.

* * *

**_Chelsea's fan profile:_**

_ID Number: 2020-1012-0193_

_Name: Do Kyungsoo_

_Sex: Female_

_Date of birth: 12/01/1993_

_Address: Gwanak, Seoul, South Korea_

_About me: "I love Chelsea FC since I was 13, and now I love Kim Jongin too. Will you marry me, oppa? Ah, aku akan menulis dengan hangul saja sekarang karena aku ingin bicara dengan Jongin oppa (Lagipula, Bahasa Inggris-ku memang tidak terlalu baik). Jongin oppa, kunjungi aku di kampusku (Seoul National University, Department of Korean Language and Literature), dan aku akan memberimu kentang goreng kesukaanku. Kau tahu? Kentang goreng itu sangat limited edition. Aku setiap hari pergi ke swalayan yang ada di dekat kampus, tapi selalu saja kentang goreng itu hanya tersisa satu bungkus. Tapi aku janji akan memberikan kentang goreng itu pada oppa kalau oppa mau mengunjungiku. Aku...bahkan bersedia memberikan hatiku untuk oppa. Hehe. Saranghae, oppa!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**END**

* * *

Glad's note:

Selamat pagi! akhirnya kesampaian juga aku nulis footballAU. aku pengen banget nulis ini sejak awal Maret yang lalu pas aku masih off dari dunia FF. akhirnya aku kesampaian juga buat nulis pake tema Chelsea, klub kesayanganku :D

Ini bonus story buat para KaiSoo shipper karena beberapa waktu lalu aku sempet nulis FF oneshot yang bikin baper :p

Ok, happy holiday, guys!

With love,

Gladiolus92


	2. SEQUEL

**Gladiolus92 presents...**

_**©Sequel of Chelsea Number 9**_

**Summary:**

**Ketika sang pemain Chelsea dengan nomor punggung 9 jatuh hati pada salah seorang penggemarnya, akankah sang penggemar mau menerima cintanya?**

**Note:**

**You better read 'Chelsea Number 9' before you read this story**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Sudah hampir satu tahun Kim Jongin—sang pemain bintang Chelsea FC—tidak menginjakkan kaki di bumi Korea, tanah kelahirannya. Menjadi pemain inti di salah satu tim terbaik Liga Inggris membuat Jongin harus fokus pada kariernya meskipun rasa rindu beberapa kali mendera hatinya. Jongin diharuskan berkonsentrasi penuh pada kompetisi di Liga Inggris yang terkenal sangat ketat.

Saat ini Jongin sangat bersyukur karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke tanah Korea, meskipun ia sendiri belum sempat bertemu dengan keluarganya untuk melepas rindu.

Kembalinya Jongin ke tanah kelahirannya kali ini adalah untuk mengikuti pertandingan ujicoba antara Chelsea FC dan FC Seoul. Meskipun itu hanyalah pertandingan ujicoba, namun Jongin sangat antusias menyambutnya karena FC Seoul merupakan salah satu klub besar di Korea, dan ia juga pernah beberapa kali bermain melawan klub itu saat dulu ia masih bergabung dengan klub lokal Korea.

Pemain depan Chelsea yang memiliki nomor punggung 9 itu kini sedang melakukan latihan bersama dengan para pemain Chelsea lainnya. Pertandingan baru akan dilaksanakan besok sore, tapi saat ini para pemain sudah harus latihan meskipun baru satu jam yang lalu mereka tiba di Negeri Ginseng.

Para pemain Chelsea tidak melakukan latihan di stadion, namun hanya melakukan latihan di sebuah lapangan rumput biasa yang seluruh sisinya dibatasi oleh pagar pembatas cukup tinggi dan terbuat dari besi. Lapangan itu memang sering digunakan untuk latihan bagi klub-klub lokal. Pagar yang mengelilingi lapangan itu terbuat dari anyaman besi yang berlubang sehingga para penggemar bisa menyaksikan aksi para pemain bintang dari luar pagar.

Rumput di lapangan itu terlihat sangat hijau dan menyegarkan mata. Saat ini sudah akhir Musim Semi, tapi kondisi cuaca masih cukup baik bagi pertumbuhan rumput-rumput itu.

Jongin sedang melakukan pemanasan saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahu kirinya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri, dan ia mendapati Eden Hazard tersenyum lebar padanya.

"_Hey, young boy. You seem to be very popular here. You have many fans,_" sang pemain asal Belgia pemilik nomor punggung 10 itu bersuara seraya matanya menyapu ke arah para _fans_ di luar lapangan yang tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama Jongin, dan bahkan ada _fans_ yang membawa poster _jumbo_ bergambar wajah Jongin.

"_You're giving too much praise. You're certainly more popular than me,_" Jongin menimpali ucapan Hazard dengan rendah hati. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mulai melakukan lompatan-lompatan kecil untuk melemaskan otot kakinya.

Hazard tersenyum simpul, lalu mengikuti gerakan Jongin. _Winger_—pemain sayap—Chelsea itu ikut melompat-lompat kecil, kemudian kembali membuka suara, "_You've never been close to a woman during this time, and now there are many women who are crazy about you. You can choose one of them if you want to,_" jari telunjuk Hazard mengarah pada sekumpulan penggemar wanita yang hingga saat ini masih histeris meneriakkan nama Jongin.

Jongin sejenak mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hazard, kemudian ia melempar sebuah senyuman manis ke arah para penggemarnya. Seketika terdengar suara pekikan histeris para gadis yang semakin keras. Bahkan ada penggemar yang pingsan seketika.

Yang dikatakan oleh Hazard tadi memang benar. Selama ini Jongin memang tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun. Jongin juga selalu menolak jika rekan satu timnya di Chelsea mengajaknya pergi ke bar dan _menyewa_ satu atau dua wanita untuk menemani malam mereka.

Kehidupan para pemain sepak bola memang seperti itu. Wanita, seks, dan alkohol adalah tiga hal yang tak bisa dihapuskan dalam kondisi apapun juga. Para pemain bola yang kaya raya itu tentu tak akan kesulitan untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka. Uang bukanlah masalah bagi mereka.

Tapi Jongin berbeda. Ia sama sekali tak terhasut oleh rekan-rekannya dan tak terjerumus dalam lubang dosa. Ia tetap pada prinsipnya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang bisa membuat kariernya hancur. Ia tak mau seperti Cristiano Ronaldo, sang _Casanova_ yang gemar berganti pacar dan membuat sensasi, dan ia pun tak mau seperti Mario Balotelli, sang pemain penuh kontroversi _plus_ skandal yang kerap kali membuat orang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

Atas dasar itulah Jongin dengan mantap menghadapkan kepala lagi ke arah Hazard, lalu menanggapi perkataan _teammate_-nya itu dengan mantap pula, "_This is not the right time to think about women. I want to focus on my career._"

* * *

Tapi sayangnya, ucapan Jongin kemarin sore sepertinya begitu saja dimentahkan dengan mudah oleh sang takdir sore ini. Seoul Olympic Stadion menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa berubahnya cara pandang Jongin terhadap wanita.

Kemarin sore ia masih meyakini bahwa wanita adalah racun dunia, dan ia tak akan mau menelan racun itu meskipun ia dipaksa.

Namun sore ini, tepat setelah ia berhasil menyarangkan bola ke dalam gawang sang kiper FC Seoul, ia sangat ingin mengubah persepsinya terhadap wanita. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin berpikir bahwa wanita adalah surga dunia.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dengan bodohnya ia berlari mendekati tribun VIP untuk melakukan selebrasi. Bodoh? Tentu saja itu bodoh! Dari jauh saja terlihat jelas bahwa tribun itu didominasi oleh warna merah-hitam, warna tim lawan. Yang artinya, tribun itu didominasi oleh para _supporter_ FC Seoul.

Jongin awalnya merasa ingin mati saja saat ia menyadari bahwa seluruh pendukung FC Seoul menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh saat ia sedang merayakan golnya. Oh, ayolah! Kau sendiri juga akan merasa kesal 'kan jika ada orang yang berbahagia di atas penderitaanmu? Para pendukung FC Seoul merasakan kekesalan yang wajar saat mereka melihat aksi selebrasi Jongin.

Jongin—yang merasa terintimidasi—akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalik badannya supaya membelakangi para _supporter_ yang sepertinya sangat ingin membunuhnya itu. Tapi belum sempat Jongin membalikkan badan, matanya sudah lebih dulu dikunci oleh sepasang mata bulat yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Pemilik sepasang mata yang indah itu adalah seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di bangku penonton deret terdepan dan memakai _jersey_ Chelsea FC.

APA? MEMAKAI _JERSEY_ CHELSEA DI TENGAH-TENGAH PARA PENDUKUNG FC SEOUL? GADIS ITU GILA ATAU APA?

Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, tapi ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia tersihir oleh pesona gadis manis berkulit putih itu. Ia memang memiliki penggemar perempuan yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan gejolak aneh di dadanya.

Dan di tengah-tengah kondisinya yang memprihatinkan itu ternyata Jongin masih memiliki kekuatan untuk melemparkan sebuah _wink_ ke arah si gadis, kemudian ia juga memberi gadis itu sebuah senyuman manis yang bisa membuat wanita manapun meleleh.

Setelahnya, Jongin benar-benar membalikkan badannya, kemudian berlari menjauhi tribun VIP untuk kembali ke tengah lapangan. Jongin tak melihat bagaimana reaksi wanita yang diberinya kedipan mata tadi. Jongin tak tahu bahwa ulahnya tadi membuat wanita itu nyaris pingsan.

* * *

Sekarang ini Jongin sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di kamar hotel yang ia tempati. Ya, seluruh pemain Chelsea menginap di hotel selama mereka berada di Korea.

Baru dua jam yang lalu pertandingan antara Chelsea FC dan FC Seoul usai, dan para pemain Chelsea pun sudah makan malam bersama setelahnya. Para pemain Chelsea yang lain sesudahnya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak mengelilingi Kota Seoul, tapi Jongin sedang tak ingin pergi kemana-mana malam ini. Hasilnya, pemuda itu sekarang berada sendirian di dalam kamar yang seharusnya ia tempati bersama Cesc Fabregas.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Fabregas, Jongin sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada Fabregas karena pria itu benar-benar membantunya.

Iya, Fabregas benar-benar membantunya setelah ia menceritakan semuanya pada sang pemain asal Spanyol—setelah pertandingan tadi. _Semuanya,_ semua tentang si gadis berkostum Chelsea yang berada di tribun VIP. Seorang gadis yang berhasil mencuri hati Jongin pada pandangan pertama.

Fabregas tadi menghubungi seorang _staff_ Chelsea FC di London yang mengurus masalah _membership_ para _fans_ setia mereka. Fabregas secara khusus meminta _database_ yang memuat data diri _fans_ mereka dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Awalnya sang _staff_ tidak mau menyerahkan _database_ itu karena isi _database_ itu menyangkut identitas diri dan _privacy_ para _fans_ mereka, dan itu tidak bisa dengan mudahnya diberikan pada orang lain. Tapi Fabregas terus memohon pada _staff_ itu, dan pemain bernomor punggung 4 itu pun mengatakan bahwa ia hanya memerlukan _database fans_ asal Korea saja, tidak lebih dari itu.

Dan usaha yang dilakukan oleh mantan pemain Arsenal dan Barcelona itu rupanya tidak sia-sia karena pada akhirnya sang _staff_ mau mengirimkan _database_ yang dimaksud ke _email_ Jongin.

Jongin tentu saja langsung memeluk Fabregas dan bahkan mencium pipi rekan satu timnya itu. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa cukup aneh ketika harus mencium pipi sesama pria, tapi ia tahu bahwa di dunia sepak bola _skinship_ seperti itu memang wajar, dan bukan berarti mereka _gay. Skinship_ macam itu juga bukan _fanservice_ seperti di Korea, tapi itu benar-benar menunjukkan kedekatan antar pemain yang sudah seperti saudara.

Saat ini Jongin sedang membuka _email_-nya untuk mengunduh _file database_ yang tadi dikirimkan oleh _staff_ Chelsea yang berada di London. Sebenarnya _database_ itu bisa diakses secara _online_ di _website_ Chelsea, tapi harus menggunakan _password admin_ untuk bisa mengaksesnya. Dan _staff_ Chelsea itu lebih memilih untuk memberikan _file_-nya secara langsung daripada harus memberikan _password_ kepada orang lain. Akan lebih berbahaya kalau _password_ rahasia itu sampai tersebar luas.

Setelah Jongin berhasil mengunduh _file_ itu, ia pun akhirnya membuka _file_ itu dan mulai membaca dengan seksama satu persatu data _fans_ dalam file itu.

Jongin membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan data yang ia cari. Data para _fans_ diurutkan berdasarkan nomor registrasi, dan ternyata si gadis bermata bulat yang ia cari memiliki nomor registrasi 201. Cukup menguras tenaga untuk bisa menemukan identitas gadis itu.

Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu bahwa si pemilik nomor registrasi 201 itu adalah orang yang dicarinya? Jawabannya mudah saja. Jongin bisa tahu karena di data itu terdapat foto seorang gadis cantik bermata bulat dan berambut hitam panjang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Jongin yakin bahwa gadis ber-_jersey_ biru tua dalam foto itu adalah gadis yang ia cari.

Foto yang ada disitu sebenarnya merupakan foto formal dan bukan foto _alay,_ tapi gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik alami walaupun hanya tersenyum secara sederhana.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama, Jongin akhirnya mulai membaca biodata gadis yang menarik perhatiannya itu…

**_Chelsea's fan profile:_**

_ID Number: 2020-1012-0193_

_Name: Do Kyungsoo_

_Sex: Female_

_Date of birth: 12/01/1993_

_Address: Gwanak, Seoul, South Korea_

_About me: "I love Chelsea FC since I was 13, and now I love Kim Jongin too. Will you marry me, oppa? Ah, aku akan menulis dengan hangul saja sekarang karena aku ingin bicara dengan Jongin oppa (Lagipula, Bahasa Inggris-ku memang tidak terlalu baik). Jongin oppa, kunjungi aku di kampusku (Seoul National University, Department of Korean Language and Literature), dan aku akan memberimu kentang goreng kesukaanku. Kau tahu? Kentang goreng itu sangat limited edition. Aku setiap hari pergi ke swalayan yang ada di dekat kampus, tapi selalu saja kentang goreng itu hanya tersisa satu bungkus. Tapi aku janji akan memberikan kentang goreng itu pada oppa kalau oppa mau mengunjungiku. Aku...bahkan bersedia memberikan hatiku untuk oppa. Hehe. Saranghae, oppa!"_

* * *

Siang ini Jongin lagi-lagi menolak ajakan rekan satu timnya untuk berjalan-jalan di Kota Seoul. Jongin berdalih bahwa ia ingin mengunjungi orang tuanya hari ini, dan para rekannya tidak bisa memaksanya untuk ikut jika Jongin menjadikan orang tua sebagai alasannya.

Sebenarnya Jongin _sedikit_ berbohong pada teman-temannya. Memang benar bahwa ia ingin menemui orang tuanya, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak, sebelum ia berhasil menemukan gadis itu.

Saat ini Jongin sedang berada di luar pagar salah satu fakultas di Seoul National University. Ia memakai celana _jeans_ hitam, jaket kulit warna hitam, kacamata hitam, topi hitam, dan masker yang juga berwarna hitam. Bisa-bisa ia diduga sebagai teroris karena dandanannya yang serba hitam itu.

Jongin sebenarnya sedang menjajal peruntungannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini atau tidak, tapi ia nekat saja datang ke kampus itu siang ini.

Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang menaungi Jongin karena beberapa saat lalu ia melihat seorang gadis dengan jaket Chelsea warna biru tua berjalan keluar dari kampusnya. Gadis _tomboy_ dengan rambut yang diikat _pony-tail_ itulah yang dicari oleh Jongin.

Senyum Jongin pun terkembang lebar saat melihat gadis itu berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkan kompleks kampus. Cara jalan gadis itu begitu lucu. Tubuhnya sedikit melompat-lompat karena gadis itu terlalu bersemangat saat mengayunkan kakinya yang jenjang. Jongin sebisa mungkin menahan tawa melihat pemandangan itu. Gadis itu sangat mirip seekor kelinci.

Diam-diam Jongin mulai berjalan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Ia berjalan beberapa meter di belakang gadis itu karena ia tak mau ketahuan menguntit. Mau ditaruh dimana reputasinya jika ia tiba-tiba ketahuan menguntit?

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat si gadis memasuki sebuah swalayan yang letaknya mungkin tak sampai seratus meter dari kampus megah Seoul National University.

Jongin mengulum senyum saat melihat hal itu. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Swalayan itulah yang sering menjadi destinasi gadis itu sepulang kuliah.

Lagi-lagi, secara diam-diam Jongin mengikuti langkah si gadis. Ia juga masuk ke dalam swalayan kecil itu.

Begitu Jongin sampai di dalam, ia melepaskan masker dan kacamatanya, lalu mata tajamnya ia gunakan untuk mencari-cari gadis yang tadi ia ikuti. Kembali Jongin tersenyum saat ia menyadari kemana gadis itu melangkah.

Kali ini Jongin tak lagi mengikuti langkah si gadis, tapi ia memilih untuk melangkah memutari rak yang dituju oleh gadis itu, dan akhirnya ia muncul dari arah yang berlawanan dengan si gadis. Tapi gadis itu terlalu sibuk memanjakan matanya dengan cara memandangi sederetan makanan ringan yang terpajang di rak hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Jongin.

Senyum Jongin kembali terkulum melihat pemandangan itu. Bahkan hanya pemandangan sederhana, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Jongin tak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

Jongin pun tahu apa yang menjadi pencarian utama gadis itu, dan ia buru-buru mendahului gadis itu untuk menyentuh bungkusan _snack_ kentang goreng yang merupakan stok terakhir di rak itu. Gerak tangannya sepersekian detik lebih cepat dari gerak tangan si gadis, dan akhirnya ia lebih dulu menyentuh bungkusan makanan ringan itu, sedangkan tangan gadis itu justru menyentuh tangannya. Jongin merasa tangannya seperti tersengat listrik karena kontak fisik sederhana itu.

Untuk sesaat Jongin melihat gadis itu mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, kemudian menarik tangannya dari bungkusan makanan ringan itu. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin, dan saat itulah ekspresi gadis itu menjadi sangat _priceless._

Ekspresi gadis itu benar-benar lucu hingga membuat Jongin berjuang keras menahan tawanya. Bayangkan saja, mata bulat gadis itu sekarang melebar ke ukuran maksimal, dan bibir tebalnya juga ikut membulat karena kaget. Bukankah itu adalah ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan? Rasanya seperti melihat Ikan Nemo dalam akuarium.

Tapi Jongin mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya dan memilih untuk bertanya pada si gadis, "Hai, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan dalam Bahasa Korea itu terlantun dengan sempurna dari bibir tebal Jongin.

Si gadis hanya bisa memberikan isyarat non verbal berupa anggukan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, dan itu lagi-lagi menghadirkan sebuah senyum di bibir Jongin.

Setelah memberikan gadis itu sebuah senyuman, Jongin akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rak makanan lagi, lalu ia mengambil satu bungkus _snack_ kentang goreng yang tadi membuat tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Kau mau membeli ini, 'kan? Ini untukmu saja," ujar Jongin seraya menyodorkan bungkusan _snack_ itu pada si gadis.

Si gadis hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya polos tanpa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menerima _snack_ yang disodorkan oleh Jongin. "I-itu untukku? K-kau memberikannya untukku?" tanya gadis itu pada akhirnya.

Mendengar suara gugup si gadis membuat Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Ya, aku memberikan ini untukmu. Tapi..." Jongin menjeda ucapannya beberapa saat untuk melihat reaksi si gadis, lalu pemuda itu menyambung perkataannya tadi, "Tapi ada syaratnya. Kau mau memenuhi persyaratanku?"

Untuk sejenak gadis di depan Jongin hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan tatapan _blank,_ tapi selanjutnya gadis itu mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku. Gadis itu seperti baru saja menjadi korban hipnotis atau semacamnya.

Jongin pun tersenyum puas, lalu ia segera meletakkan bungkusan _snack_ kentang goreng itu ke genggaman si gadis. Setelah makanan kentang goreng itu sudah berpindah tangan, Jongin akhirnya kembali bicara, "Karena aku sudah menyerahkan makanan itu padamu, jadi kau juga harus menyerahkan sesuatu padaku," ucapan Jongin membuat sang gadis bingung, jadi gadis itu memilih untuk diam. Jongin pun bicara lagi untuk memperjelas ucapannya yang sebelumnya, "Kau harus menyerahkan...hatimu padaku, Do Kyungsoo."

Dan gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu lagi-lagi melebarkan mata bulatnya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin idolanya itu tahu namanya? Itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang jadi kenyataan!

Selama ini Kyungsoo seolah hanya bisa berteriak _"Notice me, senpai!"_ dalam hati, dan hari ini teriakan batinnya itu seperti mendapatkan sebuah hasil. Sang pujaan hati benar-benar tahu bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo eksis di dunia ini.

Tapi rasa penasaran tetap menyerang hati Kyungsoo hingga gadis pecinta sepak bola itu bertanya dengan gugup, "D-dari mana k-kau tahu namaku?"

"Kurasa ini bukan tempat yang enak untuk mengobrol. Kita cari tempat lain saja, ya?" dan dengan seenak hati Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari swalayan itu setelah sebelumnya ia membayar _snack_ kentang goreng milik Kyungsoo di kasir.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Oh, Ya Tuhan! Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Jika ini mimpi, maka jangan bangunkan Kyungsoo dari mimpi indahnya itu.

* * *

_Snack_ kentang goreng yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini tergeletak di tengah-tengah dua insan itu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di samping swalayan dan tak jauh dari halte bus.

Tempat itu cukup sesuai untuk mengobrol, walaupun kini banyak pasang mata yang menatap Jongin karena Jongin memang lumayan terkenal sebagai seorang bintang lapangan hijau.

_Snack_ kentang goreng yang tergeletak diantara mereka sudah terbuka bungkusnya. Jongin yang membukanya, dan beberapa kali pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil makanan ringan kesukaan Kyungsoo itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri saat ini masih diam dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada pahanya yang terbalut oleh celana _jeans_ warna hitam. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan sang pemain idola dengan hanya dipisahkan oleh sebungkus kentang goreng di tengah-tengah mereka. Sungguh jarak itu sangat dekat.

Meskipun masih gugup, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha menemukan suaranya kembali untuk bertanya, "J-jadi, dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Jongin menghentikan acara makannya dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Nanti saja ya kita membahas tentang hal itu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau melaksanakan persyaratanku tadi."

Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. Gadis itu kini sudah berani menatap Jongin meskipun dengan penuh keraguan. "Persyaratan? Persyaratan yang mana?"

"Kau lupa dengan persyaratan yang aku ajukan tadi?" Jongin balas bertanya dengan nada frustasi, dan Kyungsoo dengan polos menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi aku mau memberikan _snack_ kentang goreng itu padamu dengan satu syarat, Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar lupa?"

Kyungsoo yang akhirnya bisa memahami maksud Jongin pun langsung merona. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jarinya yang saling bertaut di atas pahanya, kemudian menimpali perkataan Jongin, "Sejak tadi kau yang memakan _snack_ itu. Kau tidak jadi memberikannya padaku, dan aku tidak perlu melaksanakan persyaratanmu tadi."

"A-apa? Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo! Dari tadi aku menawarkan _snack_ ini padamu. Kau saja yang sejak tadi larut dalam pikiranmu sendiri!" Kyungsoo tak bergeming meskipun kini Jongin merajuk padanya. "Lagipula, aku tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku. Kau menuliskan semua perasaanmu dengan jelas dalam profilmu."

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang tersentak kaget dan refleks mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap Jongin lagi. Ucapan Jongin barusan membuatnya sangat terkejut. Profil apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongin? Yang ia ingat, ia menuliskan seluruh perasaannya pada Jongin itu di...

"K-kau membuka profilku di _fanboard_ Chelsea? Kukira profil itu tidak bisa diakses secara bebas!"

Jongin sedikit menarik satu sudut bibirnya melihat kekagetan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak melihat profilmu dari _fanboard._ Aku tidak memiliki _password_ untuk bisa mengakses profil pribadi para _fans._ Tapi, aku memiliki _database_ lengkap seluruh _fans_ Korea, dan disitulah aku tahu identitasmu."

"K-kau sengaja mencari tahu tentang diriku?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu dijawab oleh Jongin dengan anggukan kepala, dan Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, "Tapi kenapa kau mencari tahu tentang aku? Aku selama ini cukup sadar diri bahwa seorang bintang besar sepertimu tak mungkin tahu bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo eksis di dunia ini."

Jongin kini tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Pemilihan kata-kata yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya terbahak. "Oh, Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau begitu lucu, Kyungsoo?" ia berujar di sela tawanya. "Tentu aku tahu bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo eksis di dunia ini. Aku melihatmu dengan jelas saat pertandingan tempo hari. Aku melihatmu yang sangat percaya diri mengenakan kostum berwarna biru di tengah lautan _fans_ lawan yang didominasi oleh warna merah. Aku...aku terpesona padamu saat itu."

Kini Kyungsoo tak sanggup berkata-kata. Jadi, kejadian tempo hari itu bukan hanya imajinasinya semata? Kejadian saat Jongin mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arahnya itu bukan hanya khayalannya? Itu nyata? Oh! Ia harus menghajar Luhan karena sahabatnya itu terus menerus mengejeknya sebagai tukang mimpi.

"Hey, kenapa kau suka sekali larut dalam pikiranmu dan melamun seperti itu?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat lamunan Kyungsoo buyar, dan gadis itu mengerjap lugu ke arah Jongin. Jongin tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali bertanya, "Jadi, kau mau tidak melaksanakan persyaratanku tadi? Kau mau tidak...menyerahkan hatimu padaku?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengakui bahwa para penulis novel _romance_ yang selama ini ia baca tidaklah berbohong. Ia dulu selalu tidak percaya dengan kata-kata dalam novel tentang _kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut,_ tapi kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan hadirnya jutaan kupu-kupu di perutnya yang membuatnya tergelitik. Sensasi apakah itu?

Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, jadi ia pun memberi sebuah jawaban untuk Jongin. "Aku memang menyukaimu, Jongin-_ssi_, tapi rasa suka itu mungkin hanya sebatas rasa suka sorang penggemar pada idolanya. Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu di kehidupan nyata. Kau pasti bisa menyimpulkan apa jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu tadi."

Kini Jongin memasang ekspresi kecewa. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo telah menolaknya.

Tapi kekecewaan Jongin itu tidak bertahan lama karena selanjutnya ia langsung tersenyum manis dan kembali bicara, "Kalau begitu, kau bisa berusaha mengenalku mulai sekarang. Tinggalkan bahasa formal, dan kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan _oppa_ seperti yang kau tuliskan dalam profilmu."

_Blush._ Rona merah tanpa permisi menyergap pipi Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa sangat malu. Jongin bahkan tahu bahwa ia suka memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama _oppa_ padahal mereka seumuran. Oh! Bunuh Kyungsoo sekarang juga.

Jongin sendiri tahu bahwa Kyungsoo malu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo supaya gadis itu mau menatapnya lagi. "Aku ingin mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan _oppa._ Bolehkah?"

Mati-matian Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari tatapan lembut Jongin, tapi ia tak mampu. Mata Jongin bagaikan _black hole_ yang menghisap seluruh jiwanya. Kyungsoo rasanya tak mampu menolak permintaan Jongin. Lagipula, Kyungsoo itu siapa sehingga bisa menolak permintaan seorang Kim Jongin yang agung?

Pada akhirnya, gadis bermarga Do itu membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara dengan ragu, "J-Jongin..._o-oppa_..."

Dan kalau bisa, Kyungsoo ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat ini juga karena ia merasa sangat malu!

Tapi agaknya ia tak perlu merasa malu karena kini ia melihat Jongin tersenyum puas dan sangat jelas terpancar kebahagiaan di wajah tampan itu. "Kau harus selalu memanggilku _oppa_ karena aku menyukainya," tutur Jongin seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari dagu Kyungsoo. "Oh, iya. Kau bisa mulai mencoba untuk mengenalku lebih dekat. Kau bisa memberiku pertanyaan tentang kehidupan pribadiku, kalau kau mau."

Kyungsoo berpikir selama beberapa saat. Ia memang memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang kehidupan pribadi Jongin, tapi ia tak tahu harus menanyakan yang mana dulu. Dan akhirnya, gadis itu memilih untuk melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang paling membuatnya penasaran, "S-siapa mantan kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan bahasa informal meskipun masih dengan sedikit gugup.

Jongin sendiri sudah menduga Kyungsoo akan menanyakan hal itu. Selama ini kisah asmaranya memang ditutup rapat-rapat sehingga banyak orang yang penasaran tentang siapa kekasihnya atau siapa mantan kekasihnya. Jongin tidak kaget jika ternyata Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu orang yang penasaran.

"Kau pasti tahu Jung Soojung, 'kan?"

"J-Jung Soojung? Bukankah itu nama asli Krystal Jung? Model terkenal itu, 'kan? Ada ap— _Omo!_ Jadi rumor itu benar? Kau pernah berpacaran dengan Krystal?"

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya menciut menjadi ukuran mini karena pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia tentu tahu siapa itu Krystal Jung. Krystal adalah model berdarah Korea-Amerika yang sangat terkenal di Korea, bahkan mulai melebarkan sayapnya di dunia internasional.

Kyungsoo tentunya kalah jika ia dibandingkan dengan Krystal yang nyaris sempurna. Kyungsoo sepertinya ingin menyanyikan lagu _'Aku mah apa atuh'_ sekarang juga karena ia merasa sangat minder. Dan hati Kyungsoo semakin tertohok ketika ia melihat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya guna memberi konfirmasi bahwa ia memang pernah berpacaran dengan Krystal.

"Kami berpacaran selama dua tahun sebelum akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk putus tiga tahun silam."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan jemari lentiknya. Dua tahun berpacaran bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Kyungsoo tahu hal itu. "Apa yang membuat kalian berdua putus?" akhirnya Kyungsoo menyuarakan pertanyaan yang juga membuatnya penasaran.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu kami sama-sama memulai karier kami secara profesional. Aku menekuni karierku sebagai pemain sepak bola profesional, sedangkan ia mulai menjadi model profesional. Kami ingin fokus dengan karier kami, dan kami memutuskan untuk berpisah."

Kini Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya dengan kuat. "Jadi, kalian berpisah saat kalian sebenarnya masih saling mencintai? Kau yakin saat ini kau sudah tidak mencintainya? Ia begitu sempurna. Ia cantik, pintar, baik, kaya...apa yang kurang darinya?"

Jongin merasakan dadanya nyeri saat melihat gejala _insecurity_ yang menyerang Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat gadis itu merasa minder dan rendah diri.

Dengan lembut akhirnya Jongin menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Aku sudah lama melupakan perasaanku pada Krystal. Krystal memang cinta pertamaku, tapi itu hanyalah cinta masa remaja yang tidak serius. Saat ini, denganmu, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan saat dulu aku masih bersama Krystal. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam diam. Gadis cantik itu bisa melihat pancaran kejujuran dalam sepasang bola mata milik Jongin, namun tetap saja hatinya masih ragu.

Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam bidang asmara. Ia hanya pernah berpacaran sekali dengan seorang pria bernama Im Hyunsik dua tahun silam, dan setelah itu tak ada lagi pria yang mengisi hatinya. Sampai pada suatu hari—kira-kira setahun yang lalu—ia melihat wajah Jongin di layar kaca dan dunianya seperti berubah.

Namun sekarang ini Kyungsoo belum ingin memberikan jawaban untuk Jongin, dan hal yang ia lakukan adalah melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya ke arah bungkusan _snack_ kentang goreng yang masih menjadi pemisah diantara dirinya dan Jongin. Ia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan memakan _snack_ kesukaannya itu karena ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memberikan jawaban. Semua ini memang terlalu cepat.

Pada akhirnya Jongin mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo. Ia juga mulai memakan _snack_ kentang goreng itu dalam diam.

Secara bergantian tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar-masuk dari dalam bungkusan _snack_ kentang goreng, namun akhirnya tibalah pada saat dua tangan itu masuk bersamaan di dalam bungkus _snack,_ dan mereka terperanjat karena kontak yang mengejutkan itu.

Kyungsoo langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk keluar dari bungkus plastik itu, tapi gerakkannya tertahan oleh Jongin. Jongin menggenggam tangannya yang masih berada dalam bungkusan plastik.

"Aku ingin memakan _snack_ kentang goreng yang berasal dari tanganmu," Jongin berujar dengan nada penuh harap. Mata pemuda itu menatap lurus pada mata Kyungsoo, seolah sedang membius mata bulat gadis itu.

Dan rupanya Kyungsoo benar-benar terbius karena selanjutnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengambil satu potong kentang goreng, lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Jongin. Jongin menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati, lalu mengunyah makanan ringan itu dengan pelan.

Tangan Jongin kemudian bergerak untuk mengusap remah kentang yang ada di bibirnya dengan cara yang sedikit seduktif. Gerakan itu membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"Ternyata rasanya jauh lebih enak ketika aku memakan makanan itu langsung dari tanganmu," Jongin berucap dengan lembut sembari tangan kanannya kembali meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu besok pagi sebelum pukul tujuh, Kyungsoo. Datanglah ke The Shilla Hotel sebelum jam itu, karena jika kau terlambat, kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi. Aku akan kembali ke London besok, dan kau kehilangan kesempatanmu," Jongin mengakhiri penuturannya dengan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di punggung tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganga karena perlakuan Jongin, dan bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari jika saat ini Jongin sudah pergi dari hadapannya dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya berubah 180 derajat dalam satu hari.

* * *

Mata bundar milik Kyungsoo sama sekali belum terpejam sejak tadi malam. Pemilik sepasang mata indah bak bulan purnama itu masih setia menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir sehingga ia sama sekali tidak tidur sejak semalam.

Gadis itu memikirkan Jongin, tentu saja. Ia memikirkan apakah Jongin bersungguh-sungguh dengannya atau tidak. Mereka baru sekali bertemu, dan Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama—dan Jongin kemarin secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa ia jatuh pada pandangan pertama.

Kyungsoo memang tak pernah mendengar rumor negatif perihal Jongin dan kehidupan pribadinya. Jongin termasuk pemuda yang tidak _neko-neko_ meskipun ia sudah hidup bergelimang harta saat usianya masih muda. Jongin adalah tipe pria yang sangat mencintai keluarganya, dan Kyungsoo menyukai karakter Jongin yang satu itu.

Tapi tetap saja. Apakah Jongin benar-benar serius dengannya? Dan, apakah ia juga menyukai Jongin lebih dari sekedar rasa suka seorang _fan_ pada sang idola?

Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya bergemuruh ketika ia memikirkan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Jongin. Mungkinkah ia memang menyukai Jongin seperti rasa suka seorang perempuan kepada seorang lelaki? Berdasarkan novel yang pernah dibaca oleh Kyungsoo, jantung yang berdebar keras ketika sedang memikirkan seseorang memiliki arti bahwa...

Kyungsoo segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendongak menatap jam bulat yang tergantung di dinding. _Shit!_ Ternyata ini sudah pukul enam pagi! Ternyata ia terlalu lama berpikir.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo berlari ke arah lemarinya, lalu mengambil pakaian bersih, dan segera berlari lagi ke kamar mandi. Ia harus cepat. The Shilla Hotel berjarak sangat jauh dari rumahnya, dan ia tak mau terlambat saat bertemu dengan _dia._

* * *

Kyungsoo membanting pintu taksi dengan keras saat taksi yang tadi ia tumpangi sudah sampai di halaman depan lobi The Shilla Hotel. Ia tak mempedulikan bagaimana sang sopir taksi memprotes tindakan penumpangnya itu.

Kyungsoo mengecek jam tangannya, dan sekarang sudah lima belas menit lewat dari pukul tujuh. Terlambat! Kyungsoo terlambat!

Kyungsoo baru saja akan berlari menuju ke lobi hotel dan bertanya pada resepsionis ketika matanya mendapati sebuah bus besar terparkir di bagian lain halaman hotel, dan ada banyak pria yang sedang mengantri untuk memasuki bus itu. Mata Kyungsoo memicing menatap bagian kiri kaca belakang bus, dan ia menemukan stiker Chelsea tertempel di kaca itu.

Langsung saja Kyungsoo berlari mendekati bus itu, dan saat ia sudah berlari semakin dekat dengan bus, ia melihat seseorang yang dicarinya sedang akan menaiki bus itu.

"Jongin _oppa!"_ tanpa tahu rasa malu Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring, dan teriakan itu membuat gerakan Jongin terhenti.

Pemain Chelsea nomor 9 itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian senyuman lebar hadir di wajahnya. Pemuda itu selanjutnya merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Kyungsoo, dan tanpa ragu Kyungsoo menghambur dalam pelukan si pemain tampan. Untungnya seluruh pemain Chelsea yang lain sudah masuk ke dalam bus jadi _moment_ mereka tidak terganggu.

"Kukira kau sudah berangkat ke bandara!" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat, dan Jongin pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Bus ini baru akan berangkat pukul setengah delapan."

Perkataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin tajam. "Jadi, bus ini tidak berangkat pukul tujuh? Kau kemarin berbohong padaku, huh?"

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu. Aku kemarin memintamu untuk datang sebelum pukul tujuh, bukan mengatakan bahwa bus ini akan berangkat ke bandara pukul tujuh juga," Kyungsoo langsung memukul dada Jongin, tapi Jongin hanya tertawa dan kembali bicara, "Lagipula, bus ini tidak akan berangkat kalau jumlah penumpangnya belum lengkap."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia tak bisa memahami perkataan Jongin. Tapi kerutan di dahinya itu seketika menghilang dan digantikan oleh pekikan keras ketika ia merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh Jongin dan tubuhnya diseret untuk masuk ke dalam bus.

Telinga Kyungsoo bisa mendengar teriakan ribut para pemain Chelsea yang berusaha menggoda Jongin dan dirinya, dan ia hanya bisa membungkuk hormat beberapa kali ke arah para pemain itu sambil mengucapkan kalimat _"Good morning, my name is Do Kyungsoo"_ berkali-kali.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo, kemudian pemuda itu segera menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di belakang sang sopir bus. Kyungsoo mau tak mau menuruti keinginan Jongin dan duduk di kursi itu. Dua insan itu akhirnya duduk bersebelahan.

Tapi mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat ketika ia menyadari bahwa bus yang ia tumpangi mulai bergerak meninggalkan hotel. "K-kenapa bus ini mulai berjalan? Aku belum turun!"

"Kenapa kau harus turun? Kau adalah penumpang yang sejak tadi ditunggu oleh bus ini. Kalau kau turun, bus ini malah tidak akan berjalan bahkan sampai nanti siang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sengaja meminta panitia penyelenggara untuk tidak menjalankan bus ini sebelum kau datang. Aku menunggumu," Jongin menjeda ucapannya sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan sekarang kau sudah datang. Itu artinya, kau mau memberiku kepercayaan, 'kan? Kau mau menyerahkan hatimu padaku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk malu-malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia terlalu malu untuk bisa mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

Jongin tersenyum puas melihat anggukan Kyungsoo, kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya kembali. "Jangan terlalu sering menundukkan kepalamu. Aku sangat suka ketika matamu menatap mataku lurus-lurus."

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas karena ucapan Jongin, tapi ia menepis gejolak perasaannya dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk Jongin, "Aku nanti boleh langsung pulang 'kan saat bus ini sudah sampai bandara? Aku belum sempat menyisir rambutku tadi, dan aku merasa sangat malu. Penampilanku pasti buruk sekali sekarang."

Suara tawa Jongin menggema begitu saja setelah ia mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Jongin mulai menggerakkan dua tangannya untuk menyisir rambut Kyungsoo dengan jemari panjangnya. Memang benar. Rambut Kyungsoo tampak seperti sarang burung karena tidak disisir. Tapi sungguh, penampilan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak buruk di matanya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah rapi, jadi kau tidak usah buru-buru pulang karena memang aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pulang," ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menampilkan raut bingung, jadi Jongin kembali bicara, "Kau akan ikut aku ke London, sayangku. Jadi kau tidak boleh pulang walaupun bus ini sudah sampai di bandara."

"A-APA? KAU BERCANDA?! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBAWA PASPOR-KU!"

Jongin mengabaikan pekikan Kyungsoo itu dan tangan kanannya malah langsung mengaduk saku jaket yang dikenakannya untuk mencari sesuatu. Begitu ia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, ia langsung mengeluarkannya dari saku dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Maksudmu paspor ini?"

Kembali raut kaget tercetak di wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Gadis itu langsung meraih paspor yang dibawa Jongin, kemudian memeriksa isinya. Gadis itu lalu kembali menatap Jongin dan bertanya, "Kenapa paspor-ku bisa ada padamu?"

Jongin pun menjawab dengan santai bahwa tadi malam Do Seungsoo mengantarkan paspor milik adiknya itu ke hotel. Jongin sendiri yang meminta Seungsoo melakukannya.

Kyungsoo bertanya kenapa Jongin bisa tahu tentang kakak laki-lakinya, dan Jongin menjawab bahwa ia tahu semua hal tentang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menyadari bahwa Jongin tak ubahnya sudah seperti _stalker_-nya. Ingatkan Kyungsoo lagi tentang siapa penggemar dan siapa sang idola disini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini," Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya, _my sweety baby_ Soo? Aku bahkan sudah mengurus visa untukmu supaya kau bisa tinggal di London dalam waktu yang lama."

Dan Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya pening bukan main karena Jongin betul-betul memberinya banyak kejutan pagi ini. Kyungsoo merasa badannya lemas dan ia nyaris jatuh dari kursi, tapi untungnya Jongin segera meraih pinggang gadis itu dan Kyungsoo pun tidak jadi jatuh.

Dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu akhirnya saling tatap dalam jarak dekat karena Jongin masih saja memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin semakin mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo refleks memejamkan matanya. Dalam hitungan detik akhirnya bibir Jongin bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya sekedar bersentuhan, tidak lebih dari itu.

Barulah ketika Jongin ingin melumat bibir tebal si gadis, telinganya menangkap teriakan-teriakan heboh dari arah belakang...

"_I finally believe that Jongin isn't gay!_"—Oscar.

_"In fact, few days ago Jongin said that he wants to focus on his career and would not think of women!"_—Hazard.

_"I'm happy because my little brother finally found his soul mate!"_—Fabregas.

Dan Jongin terpaksa menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap teman-temannya dengan canggung. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa melesak ke dada Jongin untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena terlalu malu.

* * *

**_The Telegraph Headline News:_**

_Chelsea's star player from South Korea, Kim Jongin, seen holding hands with a woman when they arrive at London Heathrow Airport. Could the star player finally found his true love?_

**END**

* * *

Glad's note:

Banyak yang minta sequel buat Chelsea Number 9, dan akhirnya aku bikin sequelnya, karena aku sendiri sadar kalo Chelsea Number 9 yang kemarin emang masih menggantung. hehe.

Aku sengaja bikin FF ini lbh banyak dari sudut pandang Jongin biar kalian bisa tau perasaan Jongin yang sebenarnya. Semoga ini cukup ya buat mengakhiri FF Chelsea Number 9~ soalnya aku gak ada rencana buat bikin FF chaptered pake cerita ini. Mohon dimaklumi.

Makasih buat semua yang udah ngasih review di FF Chelsea Number 9^^

With love,

Gladiolus92


End file.
